


The Working Song

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake really loves his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Working Song

Jensen whistled as he trudged down the overgrown path. 

Cougar shot him a quizzical glance. "Que?"

Jake grinned and burst into song. "Hi ho, hi ho. It's off to work we go. With hand grenades and razor blades, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho." 

Cougar shook his head fondly and kept walking. 

A few minutes later Jake chuckled as he realized that Cougar was absently humming under his breath.


End file.
